


red sun rises

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: red sun rises [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heartbreak, Knitting, Unrequited Love, Yarn, Yarn store AU, all the aus, craft store AU, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts and Tumblr requests for Akatsuki no Yona!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lifeguard AU

He wasn't sure how he had miscalculated the strength of the wave pool so much, but he had and now he was being dragged under in a torrent of bubbles, chlorine, and brutal smacks from the waves.

The blur of oddly familiar bright red coincided with a tugging on his arms, a sudden enough feeling that Hak was forced to go with it.

Once out of the water and finished coughing up the chlorine, he turned to behold his savior; a tiny red haired woman (that he had been crushing on for months) who was now beaming as if she'd just hung the moon by saving him.


	2. craft store AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: HakYona + craft store AU
> 
> This is actually based on the couple times my teenage brother has tagged along to Knit Night with me. The other ladies love when he comes.

When he got home, Hak vowed inwardly, he was going to sit Yona down and explain in firm and no uncertain terms that he was no longer going to be her Yarn Purchasing Errand Boy.

It wasn't that he didn't like the yarn store; oh no, he loved all the colors and textures and ideas visiting it gave him and the opportunity to poke about to find that one skien that would make a great hat for himself.

No, it was the gushing of all the Knit Night ladies, who ranged from teens to grandmas, that made him incredibly nervous and embarrassed. Had they never seen men who knit or willingly entered yarn stores? It was a bit unusual, yes, but they didn't need to freak out. He tried to avoid going without Yona during Knit Night to save himself from the squealing. (The cucumber sandwiches from that baby shower they held in the yarn store last week, though, were amazing.)

And besides, being sent back fifteen times within the space of three hours because he hadn't gotten the right colorway and consequently upset his very pregnant wife was not fun. If she was so specific, she needed to go herself, pregnant or no.

Oh, who was he kidding. He could never say no to her huge sad eyes.


	3. embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "We can never be together" kiss

When she kissed him, it was like a knife to the heart.

In her kiss were embers and ashes of a burned out love. It was regretful and broken and a goodbye.

Her kiss whispered "we can never be together" in a way her words never could. He clung to the last vestiges of affection, however imagined, on her lips with a frightening intensity.

He knew, in his heart, that her destiny and his lay together. How and in what form he hadn't known.

Until now. Until her deep eyes told him they were not meant to be.

He would always be the bodyguard, the man assigned to protect her by her dead father. In this capacity, he knew, she could never see him as an equal. It was subconscious. But when he had served her for so long, how could she see him as a lover? How could he stand on her level? How indeed.

Her first and final kiss told him as much.

And yet…it was a kiss. A kiss from his princess. A gift he never thought he'd be given.

He would hold onto the heat the embers held. Until they were extinguished, they still offered warmth to his slowly freezing heart.

That hint of fire would be his only solace.


End file.
